For the 100 years of its history, Fox Chase Cancer Center (FCCC) has been guided by a singular mission to reduce the burden of human cancer. Its 1904 hospital charter called for "the study of the cause, treatment and prevention of cancer and for the dissemination of knowledge of these subjects. The treatment of cancer patients shall be administered without regard to race, creed or color." One hundred years later, the Center continues as one of the nation's comprehensive cancer centers, one of only a few free-standing centers in the country. During the last CCSG cycle, the Center has completed and opened a new 120,000 square foot Cancer Prevention Pavilion and finished construction of a new 17,000 square foot addition of a Clinical Investigation and Treatment Facility. We have made a major effort to expand our translational research and cancer-relevant science with the appointment of a Vice President for Translational Research, the development of a Translational Research Facility, and the use of all of our pilot project funds for translational research. Total institutional investment in the cancer research science, facilities, equipment, and buildings at Fox Chase during the last Core grant cycle was $173 million. We have recruited 35 new investigators, and of those here over 24 months, 22 of 24 (91 percent) have peer-reviewed funding totaling $7.42 million. Total peer-review funding at FCCC has increased from $32.7 million in 1999 to $49.3 million in 2004, a 50.7 percent increase, and total NCI funding has increased 42 percent. Growth in funding, space, and investigators has occurred in all three of the Institute's Divisions of Medical Science, Basic Science, and Population Science. We have also completed plans for a major expansion of the entire Center over the next 20 to 25 years which will result in tripling the number of Center investigators and quadrupling Center space. The first step in this process, the construction of the Cancer Research Pavilion with space for 15 to 20 new investigators, will take place during the next Core grant cycle. Developmental fund requests call for the recruitment of 29 new or replacement investigators, support for pilot projects, and investment in up to four new shared facilities. This Cancer Center Support Grant requests continued support for professional personnel, including senior and program leadership, administration, planning and evaluation, and developmental funds, as well as support for 11 established peer-reviewed Research Programs and 32 Shared Facilities.